13 Grudnia 2003
06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Archiwum Zack'a; odc.18 - Talizman; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:00 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 09:10 5-10-15; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Legenda Tarzana; odc.14; serial anim.prod.USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Zorro; odc. 23,24; serial prod.USA 10:55 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:20 Kuchnia z Okrasą; magazyn 11:40 Mieszkać z wyobraźnią; Zbieractwo; magazyn 12:00 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 12:30 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Polska w Białym Domu; program prof. Longina Pastusiaka 13:35 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Titisee - Neustadt 16:00 Między nami; talk show Agnieszki Rosłoniak 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.2083; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plebania; odc.363; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Sąsiedzi; Randka w ciemno; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Edi i Miś; Bob budowniczy; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:15 Gwiazda Tygodnia : Robert De Niro; Ronin 22:25 Studio sport; Gala Boksu Zawodowego; Opole 23:30 80 lat polskiego boksu; film do.Marii Wiśnickiej i Andrzeja Wyrozębskiego 00:15 Podniebny terror; Air Rage; 2001 film fab.prod.USA (za zgoda rodziców); reż: Ed Raymond; wyk: Cyril O'Reilly,Kimberly Oja,Alex Cord 01:50 Kino nocnych marków; Sobowtór cz.1; Kagemusha; 1980 dramat historyczny prod.japońskiej; reż: Akira Kurosawa; wyk: Tatsuya Nakadai,Tsutomu Yamazaki 03:10 Kino nocnych marków; Sobowtór cz. 2; (Kagemusha); 1980 dramat historyczny prod. japońskiej (80'); reż: Akira Kurosawa; wyk: Tatsuya Nakadai, Tsutomu Yamazaki, Kenichi Hagiwara, Kohta Yui 04:30 Zakończenie programu 06:55 Studio urody 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.168; serial TVP /stereo/ 08:50 Drapieżcy; odc.6 Predators; serial dok. prod. angielskiej 09:20 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Hugo Steinhaus we wspomnieniach językoznawcy; program prof. Jana Miodka 09:40 Kręcioła; stereo 10:05 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; Ariranie - wydry jak wilki; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 10:35 Kino bez rodziców; Flinstonowie; serial animowany prod. USA 11:00 Animals; magazyn 11:25 Na wschód od Edenu; cz.1/2; East of Eden; 1981 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Harvey Hart; wyk: Jane Seymour,lloyd Bridges,Timothy Bottoms 13:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1019; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.551 - Składany dowód cnoty; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wielka gra; teleturniej 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:55 Ryzykanci; seria III - odc.7/15; reality show prod. USA stereo 17:40 Ale Dwójka!; magazyn 17:45 Powtórka z życia; Siła w jedności 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Solidarność - Jak zerwaliśmy żelazną kurtynę; film dokumentalny Krystyny Mokrosińskiej 20:05 Europa da się lubić...; Europa da się wróżyć; talk show stereo 21:05 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 A mury runą - recital Jacka Kaczmarskiego 23:00 Predator 2; Predator 2; 1990 horror prod.USA (tylko dla dorosłych); reż: Stephen Hopkins; wyk: Danny Glover,Gary Busey,Ruben Blades 00:45 Prześpij się ze mną; Sleep with Me; 1994 dramat obyczajowy prod.USA [ za zgodą rodziców]; reż: Rory Kelly; wyk: Craig Sheffer,Eric Stoltz,Meg Tilly 02:10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.50 Trójka dzieciom − Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka − film pol. 7.00 Bajki zza okna − film pol. 7.20 Proszę słonia − film pol. 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 8.00 Z życia kościoła − magazyn chrześcijański 8.25 Pogoda dla narciarzy 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Palce lizać − poradnik kulinarny 9.00 Świat − mag. międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu − film USA 10.10 Rodzina Hartów na Dzikim Zachodzie − film USA 11.00 Bądź zdrów! 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Księgozbiór 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Kwartet − Magazyn Regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 13.15 Integracja − magazyn 13.30 Koszykówka: Era Basket Liga 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Klasa z klasą − teleturniej 16.15 Aktualności + Pogoda 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat − mag. międzynarodowy 18.00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Czterdziestolatek − film pol. 19.45 Podwodna Polska − reportaż 20.10 Gwiazdy sportu 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.20 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności + pogoda 22.00 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 07 zgłoś się − film pol. 0.20 S.O.S. − serial pol. (55 min.) 1.15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 Pop Lista 7.00 Twój lekarz oraz Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Laboratorium Dextera − serial anim. 8.30 Piesek Poochini 9.00 Hugo 9.30 Mop Man 10.30 Samo życie − serial pol. 12.30 Czarny Pies i Biały Kot − talk show 13.30 Domowa kawiarenka 14.00 Rodzina zastępcza − serial pol. 14.30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 15.00 4 x 4 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Nie zakazane reklamy 16.40 Idol 3 Extra − pr. rozrywkowy 17.30 Boston Public 2 17.50 Pogoda 18.00 Koncert Solidarności 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Rosyjska ruletka 20.00 Bar 3: gorące krzesła 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.40 Miodowe lata 9 − serial pol. 22.35 Bar: wyniki 23.00 Zabójczy układ − film USA 0.50 Magazyn sportowy − Liga NHL 3.25 Zostać miss − serial pol. 4.20 Muzyka na BIS 5.30 Pożegnanie left|thumb|79x79px 6.05 Telesklep 7.45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 9.00 Automaniak − magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.30 Tele gra − teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.30 VIVA Polska! 11.45 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 14.00 Jak łyse konie − pr. rozrywkowy 15.15 Dla Ciebie wszystko − program rozrywkowy 16.40 Druga twarz − pr. rozrywkowy 17.45 Chwila prawdy − pr. rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! 20.00 Twoja droga do gwiazd − progr. rozryw. 21.30 Zabójczy warunek − film USA 23.30 Huraganowy Smith − film austral. 1.20 Nic straconego − powtórki programów left|thumb|79x79px 6.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.35 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka -serial przygod. USA 8.00 W Prosiaczkowie -serial anim. 8.30 Artur -serial anim. 9.00 Zamek czarodziejów - teleturniej 9.30 Hoboczaki -serial anim. 10.00 Dawno, dawno temu: Historia " Gwiezdnych wojen" -film dok. (powt.) 11.00 Droga do sławy (6) -serial obycz. USA (powt.) 12.00 Na topie -wywiad z ... 12.30 Zwariowany świat Małcolma (15) - serial kom. USA 13.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 V max -magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki -mecz Gwardia Wrocław-Polska Energia Sosnowiec 16.00 Joker-dubbing (powt.) 17.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka -serial przygod. USA 18.00 Partnerki (15) -serial kom. USA (powt.) 19.00 Miłość z wrzosowiska -dramat obycz. bryt, 1994 (97 min) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.30 Reporrter-magazyn reportaży 22.00 Komenda -magazyn policyjny 22.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (61) -serial krym. USA (powt.) 23.00 Wirtualna żądza - thril-ler erot. USA, 1995 (91 min) 1.20 To się w głowie nie mieści 1.45 Sztukateria - magazyn 2.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5.40 Telesklep 7.40 Kto was tak urządził? − magazyn 8.10 Poszukiwacze − western USA 10.30 Łamisłówka − interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11.35 Christy − miniserial USA−kanad. 13.25 Agent 14.30 Na osi − program motoryzacyjny 15.00 Trele morele − teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 16.00 Północ − Południe − serial USA 17.00 Gwiaździsta noc − film USA−ang. 19.05 Kochane kłopoty III − serial USA 20.00 Każdy sposób dobry − komedia USA 22.20 Twoja droga do gwiazd − Extra 22.50 Fort Apache, Bronks − film USA 1.25 Piekielna góra − film kanad.−czeski 3.15 Prezydencki poker − serial USA (45 min.) 3.40 Koniec programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.148 - Kolorowa precyzja (49'); serial prod. TVP stereo 06:45 Zawsze będę Polką; reportaż 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:40 Wieści polonijne 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Bytów; magazyn 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:35 Miki Mol i straszne Płaszczydło; odc.1; serial animowany prod. polskiej 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 10:20 Ludzie listy piszą 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Bardzo słony smak 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia; magazyn 11:20 Klan; odc.756 (22'); telenowela TVP /stereo/ 11:40 Klan; odc.757 (24'); telenowela TVP /stereo/ 12:05 Klan; odc.758 (23'); telenowela TVP /stereo/ 12:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Rzeka kłamstwa; odc.5/7 (85'); serial TVP 14:35 Nowe zasady polskiej polityki wizowej na Wschodzie; felieton 14:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Być Polakiem w Las Vegas - reportaż 15:10 Święta wojna; odc.82 - Manewry (22'); serial TVP 15:30 Artyści Papieżowi - reportaż 16:00 Solidarność - Jak zerwaliśmy żelazną kurtynę 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Nowe zasady polskiej polityki wizowej na Wschodzie; felieton 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.148 - Kolorowa precyzja (49'); serial prod. TVP stereo 18:20 Droga; odc.4/6 - Pasażer z nożem w kieszeni (53'); 1973 serial prod. TVP 19:15 Dobranocka; Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; odc.7/10 - Osaczeni; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Rzeka kłamstwa; odc.5/7 (85'); serial TVP 21:35 Rozmowy o miłości; 1991 film fab.prod.polskiej (88'); reż: Mirosław Gronowski; wyk: Katarzyna Walter, Danuta Stenka, Bronisław Wrocławski 23:00 Dwie skały-piosenki Jacka Kaczmarskiego; koncert 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 23:58 Prognoza pogody 00:00 Nowe zasady polskiej polityki wizowej na Wschodzie; felieton 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc.148 - Kolorowa precyzja (49'); serial prod. TVP stereo 01:00 Salon Kresowy; Nemo; film dokumentalny 01:15 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; odc.7/10 - Osaczeni; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Goryl, czyli ostatnie zadanie; 1989 komedia prod.polskiej (52'); reż: Janusz Zaorski; wyk: Krzysztof Kowalewski,Marian Opania,Jerzy Turek 02:50 Rzeka kłamstwa; odc.5/7 (85'); serial TVP 04:15 Droga; odc.4/6 - Pasażer z nożem w kieszeni (53'); 1973 serial prod. TVP 05:10 Solidarność - Jak zerwaliśmy żelazną kurtynę 06:05 Rozmowy o miłości; 1991 film fab.prod.polskiej (88'); reż: Mirosław Gronowski; wyk: Katarzyna Walter, Danuta Stenka, Bronisław Wrocławski 07:30 Święta wojna; odc.82 - Manewry (22'); serial TVP 07:55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 8.55 Dzisiaj w programie 9.00 Telezakupy 10.20 Program dla dzieci 10.55 Dzisiaj w programie 11.00 Pamiętaj, żeś miał honor być kadetem - film dok. 12.05 Solidarność żyje 13.30 Program religijny, a w nim m.in.: Słowo życia, U Pana Boga za piecem - audycja dla niepełnosprawnych, Pieśni Legionów 15.30 Kinowa premiera tygodnia 15.55 Moja rodzina - prog. publicyst. 16.20 Uciekinierka - film USA 18.00 Życie jak poker 19.00 Dzieci stanu wojennego 19.50 Słowo dnia 19.55 Dzisiaj i jutro w programie - wiadomości Radia Plus 20.00 Książę z Central Parku - film fab. 21.40 Będziecie na wczasach - premiera filmu dok. 22.15 Ksiądz Jerzy - opowieść o ks. Jerzym Popiełuszce Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2003 roku